<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the dog stays (and so do i) by N1VA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274405">the dog stays (and so do i)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1VA/pseuds/N1VA'>N1VA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>old stuff new exposure [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>God i love them so much, M/M, bruce will have to deal with them both, joker gets a puppy, you dont even know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:48:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1VA/pseuds/N1VA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>old stuff new exposure [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the dog stays (and so do i)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joker didn’t bother to let Bruce know where he was going. It wasn’t as if Batsy couldn’t find him regardless of where he went anyway.  He casually grabbed his jacket as he walked right out through the front door.</p><p>He lived in Wayne Manor full time. There was no place he’d rather be, really, so he stuck around. He wouldn’t leave unless Bruce told him to. Scratch that, he wouldn’t leave until Bruce physically dragged him off the property and made absolutely certain he could never get back in. Even then Joker knew he’d find his way back in, if not into the Manor itself then under Batsy’s skin. </p><p>Joker knew Bruce loved him. It was obvious, in the way Bruce smiled, the way he laughed, the way his eyes light up like fireworks when he was him. The way he touched him, softly yet firm, as if he wanted to imprint himself onto Joker. How he’d chase after him still, all through the city, after dark. </p><p>It was evident that Bruce was in deep.</p><p>[Well, so am I. Batsy’s got me wrapped around his little finger and he doesn’t even know it. Or if he does he isn’t showing it.]</p><p>Joker hummed as he walked, no specific tune, just liked hearing his voice. It kept him grounded. That was normally Bruce’s job, but since he’d willingly wandered away from the man, he’d have to make do for a while.</p><p>After the boat incident, as that fateful night was so often called, Joker lost track of his dogs. They’d either run off or got taken. Whatever the cause, they never came back.</p><p>He missed them more than he would ever admit.</p><p>Joker liked to pass himself off as a street hardened criminal. It mostly worked for him. When it came to dogs, however, he had a soft spot a mile wide. Bruce probably didn’t have a clue, which was just fine in the Joker’s book.</p><p>He quickly found the local shelter. A chorus of loud barking greeted him as he entered the building. Joker smiled warmly at the receptionist behind the counter. </p><p>She smiled back.</p><p>The women directed him to the kennels, down a long hallway and off to the right. The dogs were housed in a large room, with light grey walls, hard concrete flooring. Wire cages, each containing at least one dog, were spaced out evenly lined up against the sides of the room.</p><p>“If you need anything, or find a dog you like, come get me, alright? I’ll be at the desk in the front,” the receptionist told him.</p><p>Joker nodded absentmindedly. His senses were quickly getting overwhelmed, the sights and smells and sounds almost enough to send his mind skittering for purchase. </p><p>For a moment he wished he brought Bruce with him. </p><p>He shook his head to snap himself out of his stupor. Joker walked slowly down the middle of the strip. A huge dark grey dog with soft dark brown eyes stopped him in his tracks.</p><p>“You remind me of Batsy.” Joker muttered to the dog.</p><p>The dog cocked it’s head at him, as if trying to understand what he was saying. Joker stuck his hand out in front of him for it to sniff. The dog licked his fingertips, nipped lightly at one, had Joker giggling at it’s antics. </p><p>“Yknow, I like you. Brucey will just have to, uh, deal with it.”</p><p>The dog barked once, seemingly agreeing with him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>